I Love you, I Do too
by KlissesandKlainebows
Summary: What happened after the "I love you"s in Blaine's perpective. Blaine is absolutly crazy about Kurt, and can't keep it in anymore.   Rated T: For Klaine kissing and Bloulders.  Companion to "I Love You, I do"


"I sang on a Broadway stage..."

Blaine was trying to pay attention, he really was, but he was far too distracted by how beautiful the boy who was sitting across from him was. He watched as Kurt's soft, full lips moved as he animatedly talked about his adventures in New York, eyes sparkling. His cheeks slightly pink with excitement. The two most sweetest eye he's ever seen (oh God, he was quoting Elton now) looked directly into his, never breaking eye contact. Blaine missed him so much when he was gone. He started counting down the days he would return since the moment he stepped on that plane. To be with him again made his heart squeeze involuntarily, he loved him so much.

"I Love You." he said breathlessly, unable to stop himself.

Kurt stared at him, crystal blue eyes widening in shock as he put down his coffee. Blaine's heart tripped over itself. He just said it out loud. Not even meaning to, he said the three words to Kurt he's wanted to say for awhile now. And Kurt was just staring at him like he was crazy. Maybe he shouldn't have said it, maybe it's too soon, maybe Kurt doesn't feel that way about him. A thousand thoughts filled his head in those seconds before Kurt responded, until he finally decided on contentness; even if Kurt doesn't feel that way back, at least he knows Blaine loves him. Letting the words out felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest, off his heart. And even though he may have just made a fool out of himself, Kurt was worth it.

A slow smile spread across Kurt's face before he whispered a breathy,"I Love you, too."

They stared into each other's eyes with dopey grins on their faces. Blaine's heart hammered in his chest. KURT LOVES HIM BACK! He felt light-headed and sweaty, but in the best way possible. He never though loving someone, and having them love you back could feel so absolutely amazing. He felt like singing. He felt like dancing. He felt like breaking into a new broadcasting station and screaming "I'M IN LOVE WITH KURT HUMMEL AND HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME!" into the camera, for millions of people to see and hear. He felt absolutely euphoric. He felt infinite. He felt like he could concur the world. He now understood Tom Cruz circa jumping up on Oprah's couch like a madman, because at that moment, he would be doing the same thing.  
>In his love-crazy haze he almost missed Kurt saying,<p>

"You know, if you stop to think about, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year."

Blaine just stared lovingly at him in response. If Kurt though _HE _had a good year, then Blaine had an absolutely amazing one.

"Oh, look who's here!" Kurt said, still breathless from Blaine's confession. Blaine turned hesitantly, not wanting to tear his eyes away from the perfect boy across from him.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked cheerfully, trying to cover up the pounding in his chest. Mercedes and Sam rambled on about how they meet in the parking lot and then they finally walked away.

"Well, they are clearly together". Kurt said when he knew they were out of ear drop.

"What! Really? How do you know that?" Blaine asked, widening his hazel eyes in shock. Mercedes and Sam? He would have never thought!

"You were right when you said you were clueless, weren't you?" Kurt asked affectionately, "Did you not see how they tried a little TOO hard to make it seem like they just happened to bump into each other?"

"Well, I guess your right, Wow, that's great! They are both such great people, they deserve happiness!" Blaine said smiling. He really DID like Mercedes and Sam. They were both such great friends to Kurt. He was happy they both finally found someone. Everyone deserves to feel the way he was feeling at this very moment.

Kurt just stared at him opening, smiling the smile he reserved just for him. Blaine's breath caught in his throat.

"Now, back to what you were saying, you have had a pretty good year, huh?" he asked, stretching his hand across the table to intertwine his fingers with Kurt's.

Kurt's long, elegant, smooth hands and fingers fit perfectly in his own ruff, nubby, slightly calloused ones.

"Yes, actually I have." Kurt said with a grin.

"Well, if you think YOU had a good year, then I had a GREAT one!" Blaine said teasingly, trying to sound as playful as possibly, although he really felt crazy inside.

"Have you? Do tell!"

"Well, let's see, I met this amazing boy on a staircase a couple months ago, sang a song about 'going all the way, tonight' to him, like, five minutes after I met him, I then became best friends with him, sang flirty duets with him, was completely clueless to his feeling for me, yet he didn't leave, I realized my feeling for him, admitted them, kissed him, fell in love with him, went to prom with him, and told him I loved him, and do you know what? He told me he loved me too!" Blaine rushed out, trying to explain how amazing his year was in just a couple sentences, although that was impossible.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a beat before leaning across the table to kiss him, not a big sloppy showy kiss, just a sweet, simple one. Blaine sucked in a breath but immediately reciprocated, reaching his free hand up to cup Kurt's smooth cheek. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before they pulled away. Kurt looked around nervously, obviously concerned that someone would see and taunt them for it, but Blaine could care less at the moment.

"What was that for?" He said, surprised at how calm his own voice was compared to frantic beating of his heart, and the fuzziness of his head.

" Just because I love you." Kurt smiled.

Blaine's heart gave yet another involuntary squeeze. He would never get used to hearing Kurt say those words to him.

Blaine smiled adoringly, "I love you, too."

" I know." Kurt sighed, blissfully.

Blaine grinned. Although, really, Kurt didn't know the half of it.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked out of The Lima Bean hand and hand, floating on air. They nearly rammed into dozens of people as they walked to Kurt's car, but they could care less. Kurt got into the driver's side and started his car. Blaine sat next to him silently, his hand on Kurt's knee as Kurt drove.<p>

"Blaine, do you mind?" Kurt asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Blaine looked over to his boyfriend, confused.

"Mind...what?" Blaine asked.

"Would you PLEASE take your hand off my knee?" Kurt said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh...OK..." Blaine slowly took his hand away, turing to look out the window, watching the world blur by as the car moved down the road, confusion filling his head.

"Blaine, honey, that's not what I meant, it's just... you were DISTRACTING ME."

"How was I distracting you?" Blaine asked, growing even more confused.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. "Because. All I could think about was your hand on my knee! That's all I could feel, all I could see, and I don't think you want to get into a car accident right after you told me you loved me for the first time."

Realization washes across Blaine's face and his eyes widened in shock. Just touching Kurt's knee distracted him? He never knew he had the same affect on Kurt that Kurt had on him. This could be interesting...

"You mean, just TOUCHING your KNEE distracts you?" Blaine said with a sneaky smile. He wondered what touching his cheek would do...

"Blaine, why are you looking at me like that? What are you up too?"

"Oh...nothing." Blaine said with a smile, reaching his hand up to caress Kurt's cheek bone.

Kurt shuttered involuntarily at the touch.

Blaine's heart soared and his breathing hitched.

"Blaine, Don't!" Kurt said seriously, gripping the steering wheel and giving him a death stare out of the corner of his eye. Blaine just grinned wickedly, dragging fingers slowly along Kurt's soft jaw, and down his swan-like neck. He let out a little whimper himself. Kurt was so soft, he could just touch him all day and be content.

"THAT IS IT BLAINE!" Kurt pulled over to the side of the road and turned to him.

"If you want to get home safely then would you mind NOT trying to distract me!"

"All I was doing was touching my boyfriend! Is that so wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"It is wrong if you are purposefully doing it to try to distract the driver, killing us both!"

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows quizzically.

"It has happened Blaine! Can you just image the headline! 'Two teenage boys die in terrible car crash, because Blaine Anderson can't keep his hands to himself'!"

Blaine chuckled, well he _can't_ keep his hands to himself around Kurt...but he was almost positive the headlines would NOT say that...

"Uh, Kurt? honey? I'm pretty sure that is NOT what it would say..."

"You get my point!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just can't keep my hands off you." Blaine smiled innocently, batting his long eyelashes and scooting closer to Kurt, putting his hand on Kurt's surprising strong shoulder and massaging it.

"I love you, you know." he whispered.

"I do know, Blaine. And I love you. "

Blaine smiled and leaned in slowly, making sure it was OK.

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically and closed the gap between them to kiss him. The kiss was slow at first, then turned passionate. Blaine ran is hands up and down Kurt's sides and Kurt let out a small moan against Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled, still not believeing that he could do that to Kurt.

He pulled back slightly; looking deeply into Kurt's eyes and smiled before plunging back in, unbuckling his seat belt and kicking his leg out to straddle Kurt's waist. His brain was not functioning properly at this point. Kurt inhaled sharply.

He stopped, hoping he wasn't moving too fast.

"Is is this OK?" Blaine asked seriously, concern in his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine's relationship has been far from a physical one. They kiss and cuddle, and they HAVE made out a couple of times, but they both agreed to take things slow, since they were both new to this and figuring it out as they went along, together.

"Yeah, it's, it's fine!" Kurt said breathlessly, hands on his waist.

His skin was on fire where Kurt touched him and his thighs quivered around Kurt's waist.

Although he wanted to take Kurt's words for it he wanted to be absolutely certain Kurt was OK.

Looking into Kurt's glasz eyes, he muttered between glasping breaths,"Ar- are you sure? Because we can stop if you-"

But before he could finish Kurt lunged up toward him, plastering his lips to Blaine's, unbuckling his own seat belt. He moved his hands up Blaine sides to his chest, out lining the muscles there. At that moment Blaine lost all control. He whimpered and ran his own hands up Kurt's sides, to place both hands firmly on either sides of Kurt's face before nibbling softly at his bottom lip. Now it was Kurt's turn to whimper. He pulled his lips away from Kurt's and began trailing kisses down the beautiful boy's jaw, making his way to his neck. Kurt let out a deep moan when he got to the base of his neck and sucked there gently.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered breathlessly. Blaine groaned against Kurt's neck and kiss up until their lips met again.

"I love you. So much." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I love you ," Kurt sighed. Kissing him deeper.

He DID love Kurt so much. It actually hurt how much he loved him. When he met him all those months ago he would have never imaged he would fall so much in love with him. He was struck by how gorgeous he was, of course. After they met that day all he could think about was Kurt, but he was supposed to be his mentor, a friend for him to talk to. He didn't want to screw it up with confessing his feelings. But he was so happy he finally did.

He began to move his lips once more to trail kisses from Kurt's cheek, to his jaw, to his chin, to his neck, until finally he was at Kurt's shoulder. He slowly started to move aside the fabric, looking at the taller boy tentatively for approval. Kurt, eyes never leaving Blaine's, took his hand and yanked the material aside as an answer. Blaine whimpered softly at the soft, porecelin curve of Kurt's shoulder. He lowered his lips down to the creamy mount, giving it one, soft experimental kiss. Kurt whimpered and rolled his head back, closing his eyes.

"I love you." Blaine huskily whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt tried to laugh, but it came out more like a chocking sound.

"I..I know, you've said it repeatedly today, I love you too."

Blaine was once again back to kissing Kurt's shoulder, slowly and sweetly.

"Yeah, well get used to it, now I will be saying it constantly." he breathed against Kurt's smooth, porcelain white skin.

"And I will always say it back," Kurt managed to mumbled between gasping breaths.

"Good." Blaine whispered into Kurt's collar bone.

Kurt reached his hand up to smooth out the curls that escaped Blaine tightly gelled hair.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered.

He lifted his lips from Kurt's shoulder and look deeply into those sparkling blue eyes, the perfect contrast to his own dark, firely honey ones. Fire and ice.

"Yeah, Kurt?" He whispered back.

Kurt looked at him with those wide, ocean-eyes.

He smiled at the boy he loved, waiting for him to speak. Then, Kurt's eyes suddenly filled him tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching his hand up to wipe away Kurt's tears, concern filling him. He hated to see Kurt cry. Seeing him in any sort of pain felt like a punch in his own gut. He felt a lump forming in his throat as another silent tear rolled down Kurt's flawless cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just, I'm just so happy." Kurt laughed through his tears. "It's so stupid, I' m crying because I'm happy."

Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's, relieved.

"No, no. It's not stupid at all. I'm so, so happy too, Kurt, words cannot even describe how happy I am." Blaine whispered, capturing Kurt lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

It was true. There was no way he would be able to explain to someone how absolutely blissful he felt. He was so happy he could barely stand it.

Ever since that day in the commons when he finally reveled his feeling for Kurt, he's been walking on air. The other Warblers teased him constantly about it, but they were happy for him. They were rooting for them to get together from day one. Jeff was particularly happy, though...he later found out why. Jeff picked March in the betting poll for "When Blaine is finally going to man-up and commit". Apparently the Warblers found entertainment in betting on his personal life. He tried to be mad at them, but he was too happy to mind.

He pulled away and slowly opened his eyes to look at Kurt once more.

Kurt lifted his hand to gently caress his heated cheek, a chill running down his spine as a response.

"I'm sorry for the emotional outburst, where were we?" Kurt asked with a flirtatious smile.

Blaine smiled back and they both went in for another kiss, but right before their lips met Kurt's phone began to buzz, groaning Kurt squirmed to fish it out of his pocket. Blaine started to moved off Kurt's lap but Kurt stopped him, keeping one hand on the small of his back. The spot, of course, burned through his thin red shirt where his fingers gently rested.

Finally getting his phone out Kurt looked at the screen, sky blue eyes widening slightly.

"It's my dad." He murmured, "We were supposed to be back there for movie night..." Kurt looked at his phone once more to check the time, "AN HOUR AGO! Oh, god he's going to kill me!" He opened his phone.

"Hey, dad!" Kurt sang into the phone, calmly.

Blaine lightly traced his finger down Kurt's chest, staring at the flawless boy as he talked to his father on the phone.

"Yeah, um..we ran into Mercedes and Sam, and so we were talking to them for a while and lost track of-oh god!" Kurt moaned, throwing his head back as Blaine gently sucked at the curve of Kurt's shoulder.

He was in love, OK? He had lost all control of his actions as soon as Kurt had said "I love you, too."

"What? No, um, why did I just moan 'oh god ?'..." Kurt gave Blaine a dead stare as Blaine covered his mouth to keep from laughing, eyes glistening devilishly.

He has really gone too far now, Kurt was going to KILL him.

"Um...we just saw a terrible accident, yeah, no, I'm not talking on the phone while driving, no, we are walking to the car and we saw it."

Blaine chucked silently to himself, he really hoped Kurt didn't make noises like _THAT _when he saw to cars slamming into on another, it would be more then a little bit morbid.

"Oh, OK dad, OK, love you too, see you soon."

Kurt shut his phone and pushed him off of him and into the passenger seat. He landed with a thud, straightening himself out and preparing for the scowling he was about to get.

"BLAINE ANDERSON! WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU REALLY FEEL THE NEED TO. SUCK. ON. MY. SHOULDER WHILE I WAS TALKING ON THE PHONE WITH. MY. DAD!"

Blaine giggled, buckling his seat belt, heart still palpitating. He really SHOULD be more concerned that Kurt was mad...but...Kurt was extremely sexy when he was mad. And he rarely swore, so when he did Blaine was left a little more than breathless. He looked at Kurt's fiery glare and said as casually as he could,

"I told you, I can't help myself, by the way, It's sexy when you swear you should do it more often..."

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You are SO lucky my dad bought that terrible accident story! Although I don't know why he did, most people don't let out heated moans when they see car crashes... and... I though I wasn't sexy, remember gas pains?"

Blaine looked at Kurt seriously.

"You, are very sexy... just not so much when you try too hard."

Kurt was so naturally beautiful, and sexy. Just the littlest things he does leaves Blaine gaping.

The way he walks, head held high and hips slightly swaying with each step, was one of the sexiest things Blaine has ever seen.

"Well thanks so much, I will NEVER try to be sexy again." Kurt said teasingly.

"It's because you don't HAVE to try, like right now, you are VERY sexy."

"How am I sexy?" Kurt asked softly.

"You just are, I can't explain it, it's just, everything. Your lips, your eyes, your smile. your cheeks when they are all rosy and pink like that. Everything. It's all very sexy, and beautiful. YOU'RE beautiful Kurt; so, so beautiful."

He took in a shaking breath and look at Kurt's shocked face.

"You're beautiful too, so beautiful, and of course sexy...very sexy."

Blaine heart hammered, Kurt thought he was...beautiful. He has never been called beautiful before. And for KURT to call HIM beautiful...well he was one to talk, really. Even after knowing him for all these months now he _still_ caught himself staring in disbelief, wondering how someone so beautiful and flawless could be real. Kurt really was breath-taking, whether he knew it or not.

"Oh, yeah?" Blaine smiled, lifting Kurt hand to give a soft kiss to his wrist.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled back, kissing him once more before buckling up his own seat belt and starting his car back up.

"Now we must spend and evening sitting between my parents, pretending that we didn't just have a hormone-driven teenage make out session. "

Blaine chucked and smoothed out his hair and cloths, "This will be interesting."

Kurt smiled at him as he veered into the road. Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's knee tentatively, but with a glint in his eye. This time Kurt let him.

They drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way home, both too happy and blissful to talk.

The whole way Blaine was thinking about how much his life has changed since Kurt blew into it like a force of nature.

One moment he's walking down the stairs, running late for the Warbler's performance when a boy, claiming to be new, stops him and changes his life forever. And now, months later, he's sitting in the passagners seat of that boy, his boyfriend's, car; hand on his knee and head over heels in love.

It was funny how life turned out sometimes. And incredible, absolutly incredible.

Once they reached Kurt's house they got of the car and, hands clasped, made their way into the Hummel/Hudson home. Burt greeted them at the door.

"Hey, guys. How was your date." Burt shifted uncomfortably, the thought of Kurt growing up and having a boyfriend still made him uncomfortable, like any father would be.

Blaine smiled at Burt affectionatly, he had grown a soft spot for Burt over the time he's gotten to know him, and he hoped Burt felt the same.

"It was great!" Kurt said cheerfully, leading Blaine to the couch.

"So, how bad was this accident?" Burt asked walking over to the love seat to sit next to Carole.

"From the sound of Kurt's reaction it seemed pretty bad." Burt said, concerned.

Both boys looked at each other knowingly, using ever ounce of their will power to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Oh, it was BAD," Blaine said, smirking teasingly at Kurt, "Right, Kurt?"

"Terrible." Kurt said, giving Blaine a knowing wink, too fast for anyone who wasn't looking for it to see.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a companion to "I Love you, I do" which is this story in Kurt's perspective, which you find on my page.**


End file.
